Breading machines are known that include a bedplate in which two areas are distinguished; a first area that forms a tank which it fills of glue or food agglutinating and where the product in question is introduced in order that it receives a bath and is impregnated of said food agglutinating, and a second area which upper part shapes a strangulation capable of driving the batter ingredient, such as breadcrumbs, which goes to the meat product or other prepared.
The first mentioned area has a first endless band, formed with metallic rods, suitable to take and to immerse the meat product or another one in the mentioned tank, as the first band ends at a second endless band, with a constitution similar to the first, arranged partially below the second area and leading to the product in question, already battered or breaded, towards the exit of the machine.
The first endless band has a configuration, substantially, in “V” appropriated, to enter in the own tank container of the agglutinating or similar, while the second band forms a substantially horizontal section towards the exit. Both endless bands are driven by a driven member, with speed variator, through respective power chains.
The same machine has two air blower organs driven by the same motor: an air blower located at the exit of the first band and the other one located on the second band in order to clear, respectively, the excess of battered and agglutinating from the meat product.